


Consumed (with what's just transpired)

by callistawolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, smoaking canarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver, Felicity and Sara share a sexy little interlude with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed (with what's just transpired)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic depicts a graphic encounter between three people. If you are not into reading about threesomes, polyamory, explicit smut, please don't read this one. There is no plot here. None whatsoever. I've also not beta'd this. If there's some egregious errors, I hope you forgive me.
> 
> I wrote this a few months ago and never posted it. I shared it with [darlinginmyway](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinginmyway/pseuds/darlinginmyway) and she shared me one that she wrote as well. We both agreed that we would post them together. As [she posted hers today](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5962861), it is time for me to pony up and do the same. ;)

Felicity’s hips had a mind of their own as they moved, seeking friction. Friction that her lovers were denying her. It’d sounded like a brilliant plan before this all started; two amazing, strong, virile vigilantes bringing her to brink of pleasure over and over again. But now, with her hands behind held above her head by Oliver and Sara straddling her thighs so she couldn’t move her legs, Felicity was rethinking the wisdom of this plan. 

“You guys— nff…— are killing me!” Felicity moaned as Oliver’s tongue circled one nipple while Sara worked on the other. The latter lifted her head briefly and smirked. 

“That’s the idea, Felicity.” 

Then, with a wink of her bright blue eyes, Sara went back to her task and Felicity arched her back as she sucked on her flesh, sending a spear of need straight to her pussy. 

They’d both barely done more than kiss her and play with her breasts and Felicity already felt ready to burst into flame. The three of them were naked, the room warmed by lit candles and the bed underneath them was enormous and covered in satiny sheets. Oliver had gone all out to make this fantasy of hers come true and she loved him for it. She loved him for a lot of things, actually. That he was not only willing to share her for the night with Sara but also to take extra steps to make it special made her heart want to melt.

The way his teeth nibbled into the softness of the underside of her breath, made her body want to follow. 

No words were spoken, but an agreement seemed to be reached. Sara and Oliver moved off of her, her hands and legs released. But before she could move, Oliver was nudging her up and turning her over. It was on her tongue to ask what he was doing but before he could, Sara was sliding underneath her, soft fingers gliding down her sides as she moved. 

All at once, Felicity understood. Her knees straddled Sara’s head now and Felicity had a perfect view of where Sara was already wet and needy from everything they’d done so far. Supporting on one hand, Felicity tapped one of Sara’s legs and the other woman seemed to understand right away what she was asking. She spread her legs and Felicity leaned down, breathing in the sent of the other woman’s musk, knowing that Sara was doing the same to her. 

Felicity had never done this before, with another woman. She’d kissed a girl, back in college, at a party where she’d been drunk. But she’d always found Sara attractive, and the way Sara had looked at her always had made her wonder… That’s why she’d mentioned this fantasy to Oliver in the first place. Still… it left her wondering what exactly to do next… 

Her question was answered a second later when she felt Sara’s fingers stroke along her folds. Then, Felicity felt her tongue lick a long stripe, drawing a long shudder out of her. The warm, deep, pleasure gave her the nerve she needed to bend her head and lick along Sara’s folds, tasting her for the first time. She’d tasted herself before, thanks to Oliver and his adventurous nature in bed, and Sara didn’t taste all that different. But it was _Sara_ , so it was better. 

It didn’t take long for her get into what she was doing, wiggling her tongue into the folds and seeking out the hot button of her clit, flicking at it with the tip and enjoying how that made Sara’s legs jump. Sara, to her credit, was plunging her tongue in and out of Felicity’s soaking entrance, mimicking a soft, warm cock and making Felicity rock her hips into Sara’s face. She’d just lifted her face to whine at the pleasure that only made her crave _more_ when she felt Oliver’s calloused fingers on her hips. 

She’s nearly forgotten he was there. With a flash of heat, Felicity imagined him standing aside and watching the two of them going down on another for a moment, perhaps pumping his cock lazily as he watched. She imagined the heat in his eyes, the lust he must have felt, and found it amplified her own lust. 

Now, he was positioning himself behind her, his knees pushing hers wider and bracketing Sara’s head, underneath her. Felicity paused in her ministrations to rise up on her elbows and look back. Sara had taken one hand off of Felicity and was grasping Oliver’s cock, stroking her fingers along it although Felicity could see that he was already hard enough to drill nails. 

“Ready, Felicity?” he asked, his voice low and throaty. His fingers flexed on her hips and his eyes were dark as he met her gaze. 

“Yes…”

With Sara’s hand still on his cock, guiding him, he moved towards her and Felicity felt the thick tip drag through her wetness a few times, lubricating, before pushing into her. She was so wet that he slid in easily and Felicity groaned at the perfect fullness. Oliver started moving right away, snapping his hips and using his grip on her hips to pull her back to meet his thrusts. Felicity gasped when she felt scoot back a bit and then… her tongue pressed on her clit. 

That reminded her of Sara’s own need, ready and dripping beneath her and Felicity bent her head to the task yet again. Her arousal was driven higher by Oliver’s thrusts and Sara’s skilled teasing of her clit (she was now using a finger to circle her clit and she could feel the other woman’s tongue drag along Oliver’s cock as he plunged in and out of her). The spiraling heat within her caused her throw herself into pleasuring Sara. She stopped thinking about what she was doing and just let instinct take over. Felicity licked her with enthusiasm and Sara responded beautifully, her hips pumping up into Felicity’s face. 

The three of them were so in sync, so keyed into one another’s pleasure that Felicity lost all track of time or reason. There was only pleasure, the smell of sex, the sound of flesh slapping and moans and cries echoing off the walls of their bedroom. It was easily the most erotic moment of her entire life. 

They came, all in quick succession. Sara went first, shouting and shaking, her soaking channel clenching around Felicity’s probing fingers, her release coating her tongue. Felicity came next, the orgasm shuddering through her and she could feel her walls clenching tightly around Oliver’s plunging cock, making him groan loudly as he fucked her through it. He went last, always a gentleman, shouting out as he slammed into her three more times before stilling, his hips jerking as his cock emptied into her. 

When he pulled out, Felicity could feel Sara lapping up what leaked out of her and she groaned, sated and satisfied and sensitive. 

The three of them collapsed together, Felicity sandwiched in the middle as they spooned together. She hoped, as she drifted to sleep to the sound of her lover’s breaths, that they’d be able to do this again sometime very soon. Now that Felicity’d had a taste, she wanted more. 


End file.
